


Fight for Me (College AU: Sebastian Michaelis x Reader x Grell Sutcliff)

by Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Human Grell SUtcliff, Human Sebastian Michaelis, I'm Grell Sutcliff trash, Male Grell Sutcliff, college rivalry, hot guy central
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10240442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan/pseuds/Hylla_Tavorian_Aldan
Summary: Your college had many cliques and groups, but the two biggest cliques in the school were the Trancyhive clique and the Grim Reaper clique. Their relationship was like the one between Gryffindor and Slytherin: mortal enemies. However, your well-roundedness and a few clubs made you close friends with both cliques, especially your fellow seniors: Sebastian Michaelis: the eloquent, raven-haired leader of the Feline Club and second-in-command to the Trancyhives, and Grell Sutcliff: the flamboyant, red-obsessed leader of the Drama Club and second-in-command to the Reapers. You enjoyed the company of both guys, but when they become increasingly clingy with you and began fighting over which one of them you "belonged to," you figured it was time to pick a hot guy and end this stupid argument for good.





	1. (ง'̀-'́)ง

[Name] scrambled to get to Debate Club before the bell rang. Debate was run by Ciel Phantomhive, co-leader of the Trancyhive clique: one of the two super-cliques in the whole college. Some of its main members were Ciel and Alois: the co-founders of their clique, Sebastian and Claude, their second-in-commands, Elizabeth Midford: Ciel's girlfriend, Soma Kadar and Agni: both royalty and the best friends of Ciel and Sebastian, and Mey-Rin, Bardroy, Finnian: the three freshmen who were simultaneously friends and servants to Ciel, who was a junior. And those were just  _some_  of the members of the expansive Trancyhive clique.

Their rival clique: the Grim Reapers was also a large group who all showed their position as part of the clique by wearing two-toned green contact lenses. The majority of them also wore glasses, although no one really cared too much about this fact. Their leader was William T. Spears: a stone-cold, emotionless senior who disliked the Trancyhives and hated Sebastian. Grell Sutcliff: his second-in-command and leader of the Drama Club, disliked the Trancyhives and was crushing on Sebastian. Some of the other members were Ronald Knox, best friends Alan Humphries and Eric Slingby, Adrian Crevan, who normally went by "Undertaker," a smart but slightly nerdy Reaper named Othello, and two transfer students from Germany named Sascha and Ludger.

[Name] enjoyed being a neutral party between the two cliques. It let her have the pick of both groups and who she wanted to be friends with, but she was especially close with Sebastian and Grell, despite them not being her best friends. That honor was reserved for [Danielle Germain Sawyer](http://data.whicdn.com/images/188210741/large.jpg): a cheerful girl of British descent with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and [Harper Adelina Cayden](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/5d/65/e0/5d65e0073f3b29d1a61e929ed19a40cb.jpg): a French girl who had a faint but still noticeable accent, short black hair, and gray eyes. Harper was a member of Sebastian's Feline Club, and Danielle was currently about to join [Name] in Drama Club in an hour or so.

[Name] skidded around a corner and slammed into a door with her shoulder, shoving it open as [Name] tumbled into the room where Debate Club was held. A pair of small hands pulled her to her feet. Sieglinde Sullivan: another German transfer, who was confined to a wheelchair and another good friend of [Name's]. Sieglinde also had expensive tastes, so as of now, she wore a green long-sleeved dress with lace on the sleeves and the skirt, white silk tights, and black Mary-Jane shoes. She smiled brightly at [Name's] showing-up.

"[Name]! You finally made it, we were just starting!" Sieglinde told her cheerfully, her accent very thick, but still understandable. [Name] returned the grin and went over to stand next to Sieglinde. "Did I miss anything?" she asked her friend as they went over to grab seats--well, just [Name]. Ciel Phantomhive stood behind the podium and straightened his papers before looking over the sea of people. "Okay, today's debate topic is the expansion of..."

At the end of Debate, Danielle entered the room as [Name] packing up her things. Danielle wore a pink off-the-shoulder wool sweater, dark-wash jeans, and black Ugg boots. A lavender backpack was slung over one shoulder.  "[Naaaaaaame]! We're gonna be late for Drama Club!" she screeched as [Name] looked over and quickly waved goodbye to Sieglinde before jogging over to Danielle.

"C'mon, Danny," [Name] chastised her friend as they walked to the auditorium. "We have an hour to practice for the talent show, and we can give Sebastian the photos after dinner." [Name] had promised Sebastian to get him cat photos for the once-a-week club meetings, even if she didn't like cats that much. Just a small favor for a friend. That was it.

"Hang on, isn't today our turn for public rehearsals?" [Name] asked Danielle as the two of them entered through the back door leading to the dressing rooms.

Danielle nodded as they entered the dressing rooms and gathered up five costumes for her, Harper, [Name], [Ashley Blackwell](http://data.whicdn.com/images/101215845/large.jpg), and Susanna Filbrick. "Yep," she replied as she tossed [Name] a red military jacket, a gray plaid skirt, red argyle knee socks, red pumps, and a red scrunchy, setting the other costumes on a chair. "It's just Drama Club, a few members of the two main cults, and some of the Weston clique, the Aurora Society, and the Blue Cult."

[Name] groaned as she took her costume into a stall and got dressed. "Seriously? The Blue Cult is so creepy," she complained. "They tell fortunes, but I heard that they use their members for blood transfusions."

Danielle snorted as she changed into her matching yellow houndstooth blazer and skirt, a black belt with a bow, yellow knee socks, and yellow pumps. "You know there's a ninety percent chance that's a load of bull-crap, right?" she asked as she put a yellow bow in her hair, and turned to see [Name] exit the dressing stall, a portion of her [H/C] hair pulled back in the red scrunchy.

[Name] shrugged. "You never know," she replied serenely. "After all, there's still that ten percent that could make it true." The two of them turned as Harper, Ashley, and Susanna approached them, dressed in costume as well.

"You're giving Sebastian the photos later, right?" Harper asked [Name] calmly as Harper smoothed out [Name's] jacket. [Name] nodded. "Yeah, they're in my bag. Why bring it up now?"

Harper stepped back and inspected the four other girls. "I think Sebastian has the hots for you," she replied simply. [Name] snorted. "Nah, I think he has a thing for that girl from the Circus clique...Beast, I think."

Now it was Harper's turn to snort derisively. "Puh- _lease_ , [Name]," she replied mockingly. "Sebastian has much higher standards than a girl with nothing to her name than a perm and big boobs." [Name] was about to say something in reply, but was interrupted when the faint sound applause rang through the room.

"Aaand that's our cue to get backstage," [Name] told them as she led them backstage. Edward Midford was currently reading the cast: "...is called 'Candy Store' from _Heathers: the Musical_ , and it's [Name] [Last] as Heather Chandler, Danielle Sawyer as Heather McNamara, Harper Cayden as Heather Duke, Ashley Blackwell as Veronica Sawyer, and Susanna Filbrick as Martha Dunstock. Enjoy the show!"

Another round of applause ensued as the five girls walked onto the stage. [Name] approached Ashley, who was holding a diary and looking very anxious. "Veronica, dear. Can you write a letter in Ram's handwriting for me?" [Name] asked sweetly, playing the part of manipulative popular girl extremely well.

A few minutes later, Ashley's demeanor had changed from nervous to defiant. "Martha's had a thing for Ram for twelve years now," she tried reasoning with [Name]. "This...this would kill her-"

[Name] cut her off. "Are we gonna have a problem?" Cue music. "You got a bone to pick?" The stage glowed an angry shade of red. "You've come so far, why now are you pulling on my _dick?_ " [Name] strode towards Ashley and grabbed her collar. "I'd normally slap your face off-" she gestured to the audience. "and everyone here could watch!" [Name] let go of Ashley's collar and shoved her backward, Harper and Danielle surrounding her. "But I'm feeling nice, here's some advice. Listen up, biotch!"

['Candy Store' live performance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U-Rl-Hddk6I)

[Name], Danielle and Harper swung their hips, and [Name] resisted the urge to roll her eyes at the guys in the audience who whooped and whistled appreciatively. The three girls performed their routine flawlessly. Thankfully, the other minor cliques weren't too large, and other than that, there wasn't too many or too little people. It was only practice, after all. When the practice rehearsal ended, it was met with thunderous applause. The performers waved at the audience as they exited offstage to get changed.

[Name] changed out of her costume fairly quickly and swiped her messenger bag from a chair and slung it over her shoulder. She waved goodbye to her friends as she exited the dressing rooms, where she was immediately tackled to the ground in a hug by a red blob with glasses and hair.

''Oh, [Name], that was simply _wonderful!_ " Grell gushed as [Name] got up with Grell still clinging to her. "Your dancing was amazing, your costume and the stage lighting was the most _beautiful_  shade of red..."

[Name] smiled at Grell's antics and pushed him off gingerly. "Thanks, Grell," she replied. "But I need to get going. I need to give something to Sebastian for his meeting tomorrow."

Grell gasped. "You're going to see Bassy?!" he asked excitedly. "Can I come with you?" [Name] shrugged. "Sure," she replied as she began walking to Sebastian's dorm. "Although I can't guarantee he'll be very happy to see you."

Eventually, the two of them reached Sebastian's and Ciel's shared dormitory. [Name] knocked on the door, and it swung open, revealing Sebastian Michaelis in a black shirt and black silk pants, and was immediately glomped by Grell, but Sebastian expertly sidestepped it, sending Grell crashing into the floor. Grell got up and went over to stand next to [Name], looking at Sebastian with a lovesick expression.

Sebastian smiled at the sight of his fellow senior. The female and not red one, obviously. "Good evening, [Name]," Sebastian greeted her. "Lovely to see you again." he pecked her lightly on the cheek, and [Name] rubbed at it, feeling slightly uncomfortable since they weren't in a relationship. "I commend you on your excellent rehearsal from earlier. Now, what brings you to mine and the young Phantomhive's humble dormitory?"

[Name] pulled out one of those large yellow envelopes from her bag and handed it to Sebastian, trying to ignore Grell's shocked expression. "For your meeting tomorrow," she informed Sebastian. "Not that I'll be going, but still."

Sebastian shrugged nonchalantly as his gaze flickered over to Grell. "Why do you hang out with someone like him?" he asked [Name], his voice laced with thinly veiled disgust. Sebastian wrapped his arms around [Name's] waist and pulled her towards him and leaned over, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. "There are better people to do than someone like him," Sebastian purred seductively.

[Name's] face turned red from the way Sebastian worded his phrasing, and Grell shrieked and pulled [Name] towards him. "How dare you say such dirty things to my precious [Name]!" he complained loudly. "You have no right to do such things, you two aren't even dating!"

[Name] pushed away from Grell, her face still a bit red. "Technically, I'm not dating _either_  of you," she pointed out. "So neither of you can do what you wish you could do with me." She began walking back to the dorm she shared with Danielle and Harper, and waved goodbye to the boys. "See you both in the morning," she told them before leaving.

The next morning(a Friday, thank god), [Name] woke up to Harper shaking her roughly. "Bluh...whaddya wan' fr'm me...?" [Name] asked groggily, sleep slurring her speech.

Harper glanced in the direction of the living room. "Sebastian came this morning and...left something for you." she trailed off as [Name] got out of bed and followed Harper into the living room. What [Name] saw was Danielle, hair dripping slightly from her shower, staring in shock at the dinner table, which was completely covered in countless black rose bouquets. A folded piece of paper rested in the center of the sweet-smelling mess.

"Looks like Harper was right," Danielle said in awe as [Name] went over to the table and picked up the folded note. "When Sebastian wants to woo someone, he does it _good._ " Harper and Danielle looked over both of her shoulders as [Name] unfolded the note and read it aloud.

"If you're choosing between two men, then I hope you choose the correct one," she read aloud. "In other words: the one who's more competent in a relationship. Soon, you will belong to me, and me alone. Yours and yours alone, Sebastian Michaelis."

[Name] set down the note and picked up one of the roses, inspecting them closely. "I can't believe these are real..." she muttered. Danielle nodded. "I know right?" she replied. "Where do you even _buy_  black roses--aagh!"

Harper had tossed Danielle's and [Name's] bags at them, and Danielle's had hit her in the head. "[Name] can deal with this later, but now we have to get to English class," Harper chastised the two of them. "There's a croissant in both of your bags already." The three of them exited their dorm and walked to English class as [Name] and Danielle quickly ate their impromptu breakfast.

When they got to the English classroom, they took their seats near three Trancyhives and two Reapers just as the teacher said, "Okay class, today's the day where we'll be doing our 'I Hate Literature' skits! Who wants to go first?"

No one raised their hand. Except for [Name], Danielle, and Harper.

The teacher clapped his hands once. "Excellent! Now, what will you be performing for us?" he asked them curiously.

The three girls smirked knowingly as Harper set up a song on her phone. "You'll see..." Danielle replied simply as the music began playing.

[God, I Hate Shakespeare](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N5ilhe0Pz2g)

[Name] stomped her foot. "Aaagh, _God,_  I hate Shakespeare!" she groaned dramatically. Harper and Danielle gasped, as well as a few of the other students, and the teacher as well. As the three of them continued singing, they got a few boos, but mostly laughs because the song was surprisingly accurate in its complaints.

Their skit soon ended, and they sat back and watched everyone else humiliate themselves, the three of them feeling very satisfied with their performance. At one point during class, [Name] saw a folded piece of paper land on her desk, thrown from a few desks down. Her name was written on the front of the folded note. [Name] opened it, and immediately saw the familiar scrawl of Grell's cursive written in red ink.

 _Oh, [Name] darling~! That was simply wonderful! You showed those stuffy old professors! Who needs some old guy with a frilly collar who holds a skull all the time? Although I'll admit, _Hamlet _wasn't too bad, if not a bit lengthy. But your performance was much better than some old Bard! And so much more accurate!_

[Name] snorted and showed Danielle and Harper the note before scribbling a quick reply.  _That's why I like the song so much. It contradicts the opinion of most professors that you aren't an educated person until you've read Shakespeare. And what's up with the flirty squiggle(a tilde, I think)? Are you planning something weird, too?_

Grell received and read this note, and sent back a simple  _?_  written on a blank piece of notepad paper. [Name] flipped it over and wrote her explanation on the backside.  _In all honesty, the only reason I'm telling you all this is because we're close friends. Anyway,_ _Sebastian set up a bunch of roses in my apartment while I was sleeping earlier this morning. And a note. Telling me to become his girlfriend...sort of._

[Name] looked over at Grell, who's expression was that of barely concealed jealousy. He was writing another reply, but the bell rang before he could finish. As the class exited the classroom, [Name] told Danielle and Harper where she was going and headed off to track down Grell. She found him heading to the classroom where art lessons were held.

[Name] went over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, everything okay?" she asked him, concern entering her voice. "You looked kinda mad in English class earlier. Do you wanna talk about it, or should I leave you alone for a bit...?"

Grell turned around to face her and suddenly grabbed her wrist, dragging her into an empty classroom and slamming the door shut behind them. "Um, Grell?" [Name] asked him as she sat down in a chair. "You do know we have classes, right?"

Grell went over to [Name] and put his head on her lap, sighing dejectedly. "Why does Bassy pay more attention to you than he does to me?" he asked. "You're not even dating him!" Grell wrapped his arms around [Name's] lower waist, clinging tightly. "And the worst part is that I like you, too!" he cried. "And not platonically! Why do I have feelings for two people?"

[Name] sighed and played with Grell's hair, not sure if she should feel flattered or insulted. "Well, I'm in love with two people also," she replied tiredly. "Both Sebastian _and_  you. So I'm in the same predicament as you are. Except I'm the one who has to choose a significant other, not you or Sebastian. Me."

It was silent for a few minutes, and Grell finally lifted his head from [Name's] lap. "We should get to class," [Name] informed Grell. He nodded soundlessly and kissed her on the forehead. "If you choose me, darling...you'll make me the happiest man on Earth," he told her quietly. "I'll understand if you pick Bassy, though. What's _not_  to like about him?" he said this in a slightly more humorous tone, and [Name] laughed. "No pressure or anything," she replied jokingly as the two headed out of the empty classroom. They waved to each other and parted ways to attend the remainder of their classes.

Later that afternoon, [Name] was picking at a loaf of cheese bread while watching the boys tackle each other on the football field. She heard footsteps tap against the metal bleachers, and saw Sebastian approaching her, a textbook nestled in the crook of his arm. "I trust you received my little present this morning?" he greeted [Name] as he sat down next to her.

[Name] nodded. "It was very sweet of you," she replied earnestly. "Although I'm curious as to where one can buy real roses that are actually the color black."

Sebastian smirked and put a finger to his lips in a  _shush_  motion. "Why, I'm simply one hell of a gift-giver," he replied as [Name] laughed. "That was so corny," she told him, punching Sebastian's arm lightly, who looked slightly insulted. "I'm willing to overlook that little comment. Just for you," he replied, snaking an arm around her waist. "and only for you."

[Name] smiled slightly and leaned her head against Sebastian's shoulder, and the two of them simply sat there quietly, watching the football players practice drills until the bell rang. When it did ring, the two of them walked back to the main building, and Sebastian held open the large double doors that led to [Name's] next class. She went inside, and the two waved goodbye as Sebastian let the door shut and the two seniors went their own separate ways.

Later that night, [Name] was pacing anxiously around the quad as the students slowly left for their dorms and retired for the day. She had the pick of two guys. One was suave, calm and collected in almost every situation, and knew exactly how to make a relationship work The other was already a huge romantic, and he was loud, unique, and always acted so dramatic, even if the situation didn't need him to do so. One seemed impossibly perfect, and the other was flawed in the best possible way. How to pick the right guy? She couldn't make this decision completely by herself. She'd have to ask her friends for advice. The question is: what advice will they give?


	2. Sebastian's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose Sebastian Michaelis.

[Name] met up with Harper a few minutes later in the Starbucks near their college. They'd both brought their Latin homework with them and ordered coffee. Harper had ordered a Butterbeer Latte, and [Name] ordered the Ferrero Rocher Frappuccino. [Name] took a sip of her coffee as Harper scribbled down a Latin translation and asked, "So, why are we here again?"

"I need girl advice," [Name] replied as she fixed an error in her own translations. "I need to choose between Sebastian and Grell." she paused. "Well, I don't _need_  to, but I still can't pick one. I'm not asking you to pick for me, I just want advice."

Harper twirled her pen between her fingers thoughtfully and drank some of her coffee. "Pick the one who makes you feel like you're on top of the world," she replied slowly after she put the tall plastic cup down. "Or pick the one who's personality is more attractive to you. Or the one who makes you laugh, or the one you have the most things in common with. Or the one you have the _least_  things in common, if you wanna do the 'opposites attract' thing."

[Name] tapped her fingers on the tabletop for a few minutes, thinking long and hard about her decision. Finally, she stopped tapping her finger. "Okay, I've decided," [Name] proclaimed. "I'm a hundred percent certain that I'm choosing the right guy. I'm not unsure at all." [Name] paused for dramatic effect. "I'm choosing...Sebastian."

Harper clapped her hands. "Excellent job. I commend you," she replied, a small smile gracing her lips. "Now can we go back to our dorm? I'm half-asleep, your confession can wait a few more hours."

[Name] pretended to sigh dejectedly. "Okay, fine," she replied with fake remorse. "I suppose my earth-shattering confession can wait until tomorrow..."

The two girls laughed as they packed up their things and grabbed their half-empty coffee cups to take home with them. When they got back to their dorm, Danielle had fallen asleep on the couch, and the roses had all been placed in various vases and placed in random locations around the house. The coffee was placed in the fridge, and their day clothes swapped out for pajamas and nightgowns. Harper and [Name] wished each other a goodnight, got into bed, and finally fell asleep.

The next morning, [Name] woke up to three voices talking in the living room. Two girls...and a guy. Curious, [Name] rolled out of bed and entered the living room. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw not only Danielle and Harper, but Sebastian Michaelis as well. Sitting at their dinner table. Danielle looked over at the sound of [Name's] footsteps, and brightened instantly.

"[Name], you're finally awake!" Danielle greeted her friend as [Name] went over to sit down at the table, across from Sebastian, who smirked knowingly. "Harper told me what happened last night, so I called Sebastian over so you two could talk things over!" Danielle continued cheerfully, giggling slightly at [Name's] shocked expression.

Harper pulled Sebastian up from his chair, and Danielle took care of [Name] as Harper and Danielle pushed them into the bedroom and closed the door. "You can come out once you've said everything that needs to be said!" Harper yelled from the other side of the door.

[Name] smiled lopsidedly as Sebastian sat on the bed, still smirking. "So, [Name]. Is there something you wish to tell me?" he asked her, eyeing her slight bedhead, smooth arms, and rumpled PJ's. It was a good look on her. [Name] always looked good. Amazing, even.

[Name] shrugged. "Nothing much, except...well..." she paused, trying to figure out how to phrase her thoughts properly. "I...reciprocate your feelings for me," she finished. "Assuming you weren't faking all of that stuff from before just to win a bet or something..." she trailed off as Sebastian got up from the bed and walked over to her, gently grasping her chin.

"Oh, [Name]. Did you really think I'd leave so many roses just for some random girl?" he asked silkily, leaning in closely just to see [Name's] flustered expression. "My feelings for you are completely genuine. I love you with every fiber in my being. I'd give you the moon and the stars. I'd part oceans and move mountains for you. I truly adore you, and no one else will hold my affections."

Sebastian finally closed the near-nonexistent gap between the two of them and kissed [Name] full on the lips. [Name] kissed back without hesitation, and moaned as Sebastian snaked his tongue into her mouth, claiming her as his own. Sebastian pulled away first, his smirk growing even wider at [Name's] embarrassed demeanor as he smoothed down her bedhead a bit more. From outside the door, they both heard Danielle and Harper whooping triumphantly and high-fiving each other.

[Name] opened the door, and she and Sebastian watched Danielle and Harper doing a little victory dance outside the door. They both froze when they finally noticed [Name] and Sebastian watching them with barely suppressed laughter, and Danielle laughed sheepishly.

"Well..." Harper mused calmly. "This is quite awkward."


	3. Grell's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You choose Grell Sutcliff.

[Name] met up with Danielle a few minutes later at the Barnes and Noble near their college. They'd both brought their History homework with them and had already purchased a book each. Danielle had bought _Front Lines_  by Michael Grant, and [Name] bought _The Circle_  by David Egger. [Name] sketched out a few country borders as Danielle scribbled down a certain city from the 1800s and asked, "So, why are we here again?"

"I need girl advice," [Name] replied as she fixed an error on her hand-drawn map of medieval Europe. "I need to choose between Sebastian and Grell." she paused. "Well, I don't _need_  to, but I still can't pick one. I'm not asking you to pick for me, I just want advice."

Danielle said nothing for a few seconds. "Here's a quote that I think applies pretty well to this situation," she replied slowly after writing down another answer for her homework. "If you love two people at the same time, choose the second. Because if you really loved the first one, you wouldn’t have fallen for the second."

[Name's] expression became thoughtful as Danielle eyed her curiously. "Of course, make sure that you genuinely love him, you know," Danielle cautioned her friend. "You don't wanna be stuck in a loveless relationship for the rest of your life."

[Name] tapped her pen on her textbook for a few minutes, thinking long and hard about her decision. Finally, she stopped tapping her pen. It was getting to be a bit annoying, anyway. "Okay, I've decided," [Name] proclaimed. "I'm a hundred percent certain that I'm choosing the right guy. I'm not unsure at all." [Name] paused for dramatic effect. "I'm choosing...Grell."

Danielle squealed and pumped her fist into the air. "Oh, I knew you'd choose him!" she said happily. "You two are so perfect for each other, you'll be the best couple _ever!_  We should tell him right now!"

[Name's] smile faltered slightly. "Isn't it a bit late for that, though...?" she asked anxiously as Danielle began shoving their stuff into their bags. "Oh, of course not!" Danielle replied impatiently as she pulled [Name] to her feet, put [Name's] backpack over her shoulders, and dragged her out of the bookstore. "True love can never wait! It's either now or never!"

Eventually they made it back on-campus, and [Name] directed Danielle to Grell's dormitory, who he didn't share with anyone, apparently. [Name] approached Grell's door, which was painted a bright red. Danielle took [Name's] stuff and slung it over her free shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Danielle told her friend cheerfully. "Good luck with confessing! I'm gonna tell Harper everything, by the way!" And with that, Danielle skipped off, leaving [Name] by herself. [Name] inhaled and exhaled, and knocked on the door three times.

The door opened after a few seconds, and there Grell stood in a toga-like nightgown, his glasses slightly askew. He did a double take when he saw [Name] at his doorstep. "[Name] darling, what are you doing out here so late?" he asked her curiously. "Not that I'm unhappy to see you, of course!"

[Name] shrugged, feeling slightly flattered. "You know that conversation we had back in that empty classroom?" she asked him, deciding to just cut to the chase. "From earlier today?"

Grell nodded. "Of course I do!" he replied incredulously. "How could I ever forget it if you were there with me?" [Name] snorted. "That was so corny," she replied, smiling widely. Grell laughed. "Anyway, what about it?" he asked her.

[Name] tugged at a few stray locks of hair. "Well..." she paused, trying to figure out how to phrase her thoughts properly. "I was finally able to pick which guy I liked better."

Grell looked confused for a moment, having not picked up on the hint yet. "Alright then..." he replied slowly. "Did you come here just to tell me you chose Bassy over me?" he asked, hurt creeping into his voice.

[Name's] eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head. "What? No!" she replied frantically. "I'm standing at your doorstep in the middle of the night because I chose you, not Sebastian." [Name] grasped Grell's hands and smiled lopsidedly. "I love you with all of my heart, you crazy redheaded drama queen."

Grell's expression turned shocked, and his face broke out into a huge grin of genuine happiness and love, before he tackled [Name] to the ground in a hug. The two of them laughed as they fell onto the grassy lawn and stopped a few yards away from Grell's apartment, with Grell positioned on top of [Name]. She laughed sheepishly, and was right about to ask him to get off to make it less awkward, but before [Name] could get a word out, Grell pinned her to the ground with his legs and smashed his lips onto hers. [Name] kissed back without hesitation as she tangled her fingers in Grell's hair. Grell nipped at [Name's] bottom lip, and she opened her mouth to let Grell explore her mouth with his tongue.

Grell pulled away first, the two of them breathing heavily. Grell got off of [Name], and pulled her into his apartment. He slammed the door behind him and dragged [Name] to the couch as he roughly kissed her again, the two of them tumbling onto the couch as Grell moved his mouth to [Name's] neck and sucked on the skin, leaving a hickey. He moved away, pulling [Name's] hips closer to him as he smirked wickedly.

"Let's have some fun, shall we~?" Grell growled seductively into her ear.


	4. Teachers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Kuroshitsuji characters as college professors.

Johann Agares (Dean)

Madam Red (Assistant Dean)

Arthur Conan Doyle (English/Language Arts)

John Brown (Math)

Wolfram Gelzer (Science)

Tanaka (History)

Irene Diaz (Art)

Fred Abberline (PE)

Baron Kelvin (Latin)


End file.
